A Lot To Learn
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy meets Victoria for the first time. Joy/Victoria,Melanie will be introduced and written in some chapters, but other than that it's a J/V fic. AU,Flashback
1. Studio 54

The club she was at was Studio 54. Yes, that famed club in New York City. Her dad knew the bartenders, and the manager, so she was able to slip in without anyone checking identification. She had been doing that since she was sixteen years old. No one asked, no one cared enough to ask for identification. Her father usually gave her money to purchase fake identification just in case some newbie was there and tried anything. So far, Victoria did get away with it, but now she was well over the legal limit, so she didn't have to worry, she could be truthful and not have to lie to get inside. The deejays played the newest albums of some of the greatest disco artists, but she just wanted to have her drink and her smoke because after a day of filming and then a model shoot, she was exhausted and just wanted to mingle with people. Entering the large club, the lights were flashing, and she was looking around to find herself a place to be alone. A friend of her father's saw her, and she nods, and waves, then she spies an open area, and sits, waiting for a waiter to come by. Pulling out a cigarette and lighter, she sticks it in her mouth and lights it, then inhales, and exhales, sending a stream of smoke across her table. She smiles, and a waiter comes by, asking her what she'd be having. Victoria smiles, her fingers dangling the cigarette in her hand.

The waiter smiles at Victoria, recognizing her, 'Miss Chase, good to see you here again. Tell your dad that we miss him, we haven't seen him since he dropped by after his performances of King Lear.'

Victoria smiles at him, a little tired, but she says, 'That was a while back, he's now doing Death of a Salesman. I'll be sure to let him know. '

The waiter nods, and then asks, 'What will you be having, your usual?'

Victoria nods, and then says, 'Yes, but don't forget the olives this time, dear.'

The waiter smiles and takes her order, and exits, but not before saying, 'That was Marty's fault. He still has yet to master the art of martinis.' They share a laugh and the waiter exits, to get her order taken care of. Victoria sits there, patiently waiting. She knew it was going to be a little bit, so she sat there, smoking her cigarette, and observing the clubbers. It was her favorite thing to do, being observant.

She stares at a couple in love clearly, watching them holding hands and making out in public. She thinks quietly to herself, _can't these people get themselves a room_? The next people she saw were two women dancing. She recognized them from a television series that she enjoyed during her free time. Seems like everyone who's on the up and up go here, she thinks, smiling as she takes another drag before dabbing it in the ashtray. Another clubber she saw, she recognized as one of her dad's musician friends. He had played at her sweet sixteenth birthday. God, that seems like so long ago…Dad had my party here, it was not too long ago. She remembered the strobe lights, the loud music, and her friends being all happy that her dad got them in for free…Victoria also remembered that that was the year her mother didn't go to her birthday as her mother had just remarried, and didn't even bother to send her any card, or even call her. Victoria frowns at that horrible memory, and takes another drag of her cigarette as the waiter returns with her martini.

'Here's your martini, Victoria. With extra olives to boot, compliments of Eddie. He tells me to tell you hello.' She looks over to the bar to find a man in his late forties, greying, and taking care of drinks. The man smiles and nods, and Victoria waves. She remembered that Eddie was the one who gave her free drinks for her eighteenth birthday. He knew her all too well; he was a friend of her dad's. She takes a sip of her drink, smiling, content with the fact that she had her drink in hand. Dabbing out the cigarette, she spots a woman sitting alone in the corner, no one there but her. Sipping at her martini, she continues to observe.

She was young, Victoria could clearly tell, but beautiful. Victoria figured that this woman had to be old enough to enter, but not old enough to drink. She noticed the cosmopolitan in the young woman's hand and smiled. _They must still not check identification_, she thought. Victoria recalled when she went her first time at sixteen, they never asked, just handed her a drink. They would ask her if she was Alex Chase's daughter, and she would nod. Her dad was a regular. Alex didn't care she went, he always told her to be careful, and not go home with strange men. Smiling, she takes a drag on her cigarette, eyeing the young brunette woman sitting alone in a corner. She looked pretty lonely, she thought. Victoria looks away, not wanting to look like a creep, and asks for another drink, realizing she had fast finished hers. The bartender hands her a second martini, and she thanks him, telling him to add it to her father's tab. Alex always paid for his daughter's drinks when she clubbed. Mostly because, father and daughter frequented the same clubs, and he felt it was easier if they shared a tab. Victoria smiles, and takes a drink of her martini, and ponders over the brunette in the corner.

She contemplates going over to introduce herself, as she notes that the young woman looked pretty bored and out of place in this place. Victoria could tell this woman wasn't familiar with the area. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, she turns around, finding the young woman standing there, looking a bit nervous.

'May I sit next to you? I'm feeling a bit lonely; my friends brought me here, and then left without telling me, 'she says to her sadly, and Victoria nods, showing her a seat next to her.

Thinking to herself, Victoria realized that the woman really wasn't from here, her accent was British. Victoria couldn't pinpoint the area of the accent; it had to be London, perhaps? She wasn't entirely sure. It had been years since Victoria had visited England; she had done a few films there. And her stepmother paid for her to attend acting schools there. She hadn't been there since she was twenty one.

'You're not from here, aren't you?' Victoria asks, taking a sip from her drink. The young woman smiled, and nodded.

'I'm from London actually. Moved here last year after I finished sixth form, wanted to go to a new country and get away from my mother. Mum didn't like it, but so far, I've gotten a visa, and a job to help pay for beauty school. I'm rather enjoying it.'

Victoria smiled sweetly, she knew that she had to be under twenty one, it was clearly obvious.

The young woman looks at her, smiling. 'I'm Reyjoyla Scroggs by the way, please call me Joy. Everyone else does.'

Victoria grins. 'Nice to meet you, Joy. I'm Victoria…Victoria Chase.'

The young woman looked at her, surprised. 'You're that actress in that soap, aren't you? I'm a nanny to two young boys and I watch Edge of Tomorrow while they're napping.'

Victoria smiles, realizing she just met a fan. 'Yes, yes I am. How about we go over there, and talk some more. I have something I want to ask you.'

Joy smiles at her, and follows her to a corner where Victoria sits down, and waits for her to sit. Joy sits, and Victoria grins.

'How old are you, dear? I know it's not normal to ask a lady her age, but I just want to know, out of curiosity.'

Joy laughs. 'Oh you believe that old thing? I'm actually eighteen, but I'm turning nineteen in April. While we're on the subject of age, how old are you?'

Victoria leans in and whispers, 'Twenty seven, but don't tell anyone. The biographies all say I'm twenty two.'

Joy smiles sweetly. So there wasn't a giant age difference between them. She really liked talking to Victoria. Victoria was a fascinating person, and she realized that maybe, just maybe that they could be friends. Only Joy could hope.

'You smoke? I could go for one right now. If you don't mind, that is.'

Victoria shrugged, and pulled out a carton. 'Help yourself. '

Joy pulls out a cigarette, sticking it in her mouth, and reaches into her purse to grab her lighter. Normally, she would have had her carton, but she was fresh out, and had yet to stop at the nearest gas station to purchase a carton. She did, have her lighter though, thank goodness. Lighting it, she inhales, then exhales, sending a stream of smoke across the room.

'It's been difficult since I left London, making friends is fairly difficult. I can't believe these people ditched me like they did. I wonder what I did wrong.'

Victoria puts an arm around Joy's shoulder. 'I'm sure you did nothing wrong at all. All you can do is to be yourself, and if being yourself isn't good enough, they're not your real friends.' Joy sighed. She knew Victoria was right. These people had been acting quite weird lately, distant. Maybe they weren't interested in friendship.

'I'm sorry I burdened you with this problem. I just have been having trouble keeping friends since I moved here. It hasn't been easy. My only friend has been my flat mate, and she's been busy trying to get her books published, and with her boyfriend. Hardly enough time to spend with me.'

Victoria smiled at her, and said, 'Joy, I'll be your friend…that is, if you'll have me.'

Joy presses her into a hug, smiling. 'Of course! '

Victoria grins, knowing she finally found someone who could like her for her, and not use her for celebrity. The more she knew Joy, she would probably be sure that they would be fast friends. But as many friendships start, she knew she had to not rush and take things slowly, getting to know Joy and all her quirks. Victoria smiles, she had a lot to learn about Joy Scroggs.

_A beginning of what could be a beautiful friendship._


	2. Connection

Victoria gets up, heading for the exit.

'Where do you live, sweetheart? I can give you a ride home if you like.' She turns to the bartender and smiles, saying, 'Put Miss Scroggs's drinks on my dad's tab. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a bit. Joy smiles, a bit shocked at the kind gesture.

'I'm flattered. Thank you.'

Victoria shrugs. 'Dad wouldn't mind. He pays for drinks all the time for friends. I think he'd like you if he met you.'

Joy smiled at her, and they head out to Victoria's car. It was obvious how well off Victoria was, it was a nice convertible, cherry red Mercedes. Joy eyes the car, and looks at Victoria.

'Nice set of wheels you've got there.'

Victoria grins at her. 'Dad bought me this for my twenty fifth birthday present. He let me pick everything out. Only thing I paid for was the leather seats.'

Joy smiles at her, and Victoria opens the passenger door for her. Joy gets in and sits down. Victoria shuts the door, and goes to her side of the car, and gets in.

'Pretty sweet ride, don't you agree?'

Joy laughed. 'I wouldn't know until you started the car.'

Victoria giggles, and puts the key in the ignition, starting the car. She drives through the city, and they were silent until Joy piped up, 'I live not too far from here. My roommate's flat is just around this corner here.' Victoria nods, turning the car towards the apartments, until she sees a group of apartment complexes.

'Which one is it, dear?' She asks, and Joy points to the ones that were not far at all from where all the clubs were.

'This large complex right about here is where I live. Wait till you meet my roommate. She's wonderful.'

Victoria recognized this complex. It looked awfully familiar. The same one her best friend Melanie Moretti lived in. Melanie met Victoria in a class they took together ages ago, at University of Southern California. She had to pick her brain to remember what class it was again…oh yes, Introduction to Creative Writing. Victoria was taking it for a credit…Melanie was actually majoring in it; she tutored and helped Victoria with her grammar and punctuation in her stories. Surely, Joy must have known Melanie. Melanie had moved here right after college to do her internship at a publishing company, a paid internship.

Victoria parks where Joy tells her to and they head to the second floor. Hm, Victoria thought to herself, Joy lived awfully close to where Mel was same exact side of the complex. Joy runs to a door, and Victoria remembers how she never had been to Mel's place, they hadn't seen each other since both had moved to New York. 'Come on in, my roommate's probably at her boyfriend's. She comes home pretty late. I'm usually either in bed or out exploring the city, or working late so we only see each other on weekends.'

Victoria enters, admiring the place. Well kept, and very clean.

'Joy, is that you?' A voice rang out. Victoria recognized the voice, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Joy smiles sweetly, setting her purse down.

'I'm here, Mel. I brought a friend home with me. I met her while canvassing the town.'

A short brunette peeks out, and Victoria recognizes her.

'Melanie Moretti? Is that you?' Melanie looks at her, and smiles.

'Oh my goodness, it's you-Victoria! I haven't seen you since right after you and I moved here. Small world, isn't it, us both knowing Joy?'

Victoria nods. 'It surely is…how have you been? Last I remember you had gotten that internship in Manhattan. What are you up to these days?'

The petite brunette smiles, and holds up a couple manuscripts. 'I'm an editor, I edit books for the place I internship for. They offered me a permanent job after my internship.'

Victoria smiled. She always knew Melanie would do something with books. She always had her nose in a new book every week in college. Instead of joining Victoria and Anders at the frat parties, Melanie had her nose stuck in a book or was working on a new story of her own. She hated parties, mostly because her sister Caroline always was the popular one. She got everyone to pay attention to her, whilst Melanie sat in a corner, itching to leave because she was horribly bored and had no one to talk to. Caroline was so different to be around, Victoria remembered. Caroline was more outgoing and popular. She hadn't seen Caroline in years. And it had been a year or two since she had seen Anders; they had dated through her first two years of college. They only broke off their relationship when she had found out that Anders had cheated on her with their classmate from their literature class. She was their much prettier, blonder classmate.

Victoria put that thought out of her mind, thinking how it had been years ago. She had gone to college at twenty one, shortly after she returned from London, and from acting school, mostly because she wanted to have a formal college education and get her degree just in case acting didn't pan out. Choosing to major in theatre and minoring in business, she enjoyed school, even went as far as joining a sorority, where she met Caroline, who introduced her to Melanie. Caroline and Victoria, they became fast friends, finding they both loved a good party, and Caroline even introduced her to Anders, who had been in a few of her classes. Sometimes, Victoria wondered what Anders was up to, but she put that thought out of her mind.

Melanie looks at her, and asks, 'So what have you been doing? I remember your dad getting you a few odd acting jobs through his connections, anything permanent?'

Victoria smiled,'Yeah, I do a daytime soap now, and in my free time, I model a little to earn a little extra. Edge of Tomorrow is its name.'

Melanie raises an eyebrow. 'Oh, that one! Joy's always going on about that soap. She watches it a lot, even when she isn't working as a nanny or taking her courses at the beauty college.' Victoria smiles at that, realizing that Melanie probably wasn't fully watching much television during the day as she was working.

'So…how did you and Joy meet?'

Melanie looked at her, having to think a moment. 'It was a year ago, at the supermarket. She was playing guitar and singing for money to make her rent payment. She was being kicked out within a week by her old roommates if she didn't find a way to pay, as she had just lost her last job. I had talked to her, finding out that she was struggling to live here, as she had just moved from London, and offered her room and board as long as she helped with utilities. She took my offer, and in return I let her live here, and I even found her a job as a nanny to two young boys. The rest is history.'

Victoria looks at Joy, who smiles at her.

'It's true. If it weren't for Melanie, who knows where I would have ended up.'

Victoria nods, and Melanie smiles.

'Victoria, why don't you come by and visit tomorrow night? Joy's off of work, and I get home early tomorrow, as its Friday. We can catch up more. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get ready for bed.'

Joy looks at Victoria, smiling.

Victoria returns the smile, and they walk to her car together, just her and Joy, alone. Joy walks alongside her, talking about how great it was to meet her, and how she hoped they could be friends…good friends of course. Victoria knew in her heart that they would be just fine. They had a lot in common.

Joy reassured her with a smile, and she melted a bit, returning a smile. Before she got in her car, she hugged Joy. Joy's hug felt not forced, but almost natural. It felt good to her.

'See you tomorrow.' She waves to her happily, her smile bright.

Victoria smiles and waves, and starts her car, pulling out of the parking spot and out of the complex.

'See you tomorrow, Joy!' Victoria yells out, driving out of the complex, and onto the street and away.


	3. Revealing

As Victoria drives, she thinks about Joy. She thinks about how great Joy and she could be as friends, of all the things that they could do together, and about her beautiful smile and her lovely accent. She thinks about the hug Joy gave her when she left. Victoria didn't want to stop thinking about her, but she knew she had to wait until the time was right for her to pursue her thoughts. It was much too soon for her to be thinking about her in this way. They were simply just friends…just friends. She tries so desperately to hide her feelings, put them away because it was much too early. They hardly knew each other, they had just met recently. As she turns into the condominiums, she parks her vehicle, and walks to her condo. Fishing for her keys, she grabs them, and opens her door. Opening her door, she finds her cat sitting there, as if to wait for food.

'Minx…Mommy's home.'

The cat meows, and walks over to her dish, which was empty, and the water, half done. Victoria smiles and sets her bag down, and runs to fill the cat's bowls so she wouldn't forget. The cat purrs happily, and runs to the food bowl, eating happily. Victoria smiled, and goes to get herself a drink. Surely she needed one. Tonight was interesting for her; she was finding herself slowly falling for Joy. As she heads to fix a drink, a knock comes at the door. Victoria wonders to herself, _Who the hell would be here at this late hour?_ She answers the door, finding Joy at the door.

'Joy?'

Joy looks down, a little nervous. 'Can I come in?'

Victoria looks at Joy, 'Go ahead. I was just about to make myself a drink.' Joy enters her place, and was amazed.

'What a lovely place you have here…'

Victoria smiled. She knew she had good taste. But one part of her had to wonder why Joy came to see her, and at such a late hour. Melanie was already probably fast asleep. And Victoria was getting ready to settle with a drink before bed, and to sleep in. Her show was on hiatus, and she always took advantage of that with her beauty rest.

'So what brings you here, Joy…it's so late, dear. Melanie's probably in bed.'

Joy smiles, and says, 'I came to chat, that is if you don't mind in the slightest. Can I tell you something, and you promise not to tell Melanie?'

Victoria nods. 'Of course, I promise. Pinky swear.'

Joy smiles at that. 'Alright, well I never said anything to Melanie, but…I had a child out of wedlock. Back home in London actually. I was sixteen, and in one of the best private schools Mummy was able to afford. Anyways, I met this boy, and nine months later I had his child, and he was since out of the picture. The baby was adopted by an American couple, they named him Owen. I haven't seen him since; he's about three years old now and won't know that he was born to a British mother. I wish sometimes I would have been better equipped to take care of him, but maybe it was for the best.'

Victoria didn't know what to say or what to do. Joy just poured out a secret to her that was painful to her. She did what she knew she should do, she hugs her because she knows that Joy just probably wanted to feel like someone actually cared. Joy sobs in her arms, and Victoria naturally comforts her, stroking her hair gently. Joy looks up at her, her eyes glistening wet with tears, and smiles.

'Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder. I know we barely know each other, but it meant a lot.'

Victoria smiled. She was glad she could be there. 'Anytime dear, that's what friends are for…'

Joy smiles a bit, her eyes sparkling a little. She was glad that she could confide in Victoria. She hadn't been able to reveal that secret for a year or two, when she was back home, her mother made her suppress it. And now, she felt she had someone she could count on, confide in.

'Tell me something you keep secret, as long as we're sharing.' Joy says, still in Victoria's arms. She felt comforted by being in Victoria's arms.

Victoria smiles at her. _Alright, she wants to know something deep_, she thinks. She knew it was alright to reveal this piece of information to Joy, even though they had just met each other, she knew that she could trust her. Smiling at her sweetly, she says, 'If I tell you, will you swear not to tell, pinky swear?'  
>Joy nods, 'I won't…promise.' They link pinkies, and Victoria continues, taking a deep breath. She sighs, and says, 'I've been married and divorced, twice.'<br>Joy looks at her, not too surprised. Being that there was the age difference between them, she wasn't too surprised at all. Younger people married early and often in this time.

'Any children?'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Heavens no, I don't have the patience to be a mother. I have the income to support them, but I don't think I'd be a suitable motherly figure, if you get what I mean.' Joy nods at her statement. She could understand completely, as she herself thought that maybe she was right in giving up Owen. She really wouldn't have been able to support him in the way that his adoptive parents could. And when she was sixteen, she was still very much a child. She then poses a second question at Victoria.  
>'What was the reason, if you don't mind me asking?'<p>

Victoria sighs, 'Well both of them found me to be too domineering.'

Joy looks at her, and says, 'I don't think you are. If that would make you feel any better.'  
>Victoria was surprised. This person hardly knew her, but wasn't quick to judge like others might have. Smiling at Joy, she says, 'Thank you.' Joy grins. 'It's what friends do. Be supportive and encouraging.'<p>

Victoria hugs her closely to her. Joy doesn't squirm, so Victoria figures she doesn't mind the contact. She continues, and she then feels a hand grab hers, and clasp it. She looks over, and it was Joy's hand. Victoria was confused. She had to wonder what Joy's feelings towards her were. They hardly knew each other…they had just met each other just hours earlier. This was like skipping over friends to more, well this was how Victoria interpreted the contact of Joy's fingers, lacing through hers, grasping it in her soft, warm hand. She let her though, because she knew it would hurt Joy if she broke contact. She felt something for her, but she didn't want to push Joy just yet. That is until she felt the time was right for her to do so. Maybe months would go by until Victoria reveals her feelings towards Joy and she only hoped Joy felt the same. Victoria wanted to explore her own mind, explore why she felt this way about Joy. Breaking contact, she sees Joy whimper a little, so she had to wonder what went through her mind, if she had to be feeling the same exact way Victoria was, but she was suppressing them because she knew much like Victoria that her feelings were too early to explore. Victoria didn't know, she just assumed. Assumption wasn't a good thing though. She looks at Joy, and smiles.  
>'I didn't think to offer you a drink. Want anything?'<br>Joy smiles, and nods. 'I shouldn't be drinking. A glass of water would be lovely.'  
>Victoria gets up, and reaches for the pitcher of water. She pours a glass, handing it to Joy.<br>'Here you go, sweetheart.'  
>Joy takes a sip, and smiles. 'Thank you.'<br>Victoria mixes herself a drink and sits down next to Joy.

'It's pretty late, are you going to return to Melanie's? Or are you staying here?'

Joy gets up, and sets her water glass on the counter. 'I should be heading back to the flat. Thanks for an interesting evening.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her. 'Anytime, don't hesitate to drop by. The show's on hiatus, so I've got a lot of free time on my hands.'

Joy exits out the door, but not before turning to say goodbye to Victoria.

'Goodbye, Victoria. Thanks again.'

Victoria smiles and shrugs. 'Anytime, Joy. Don't be a stranger.'


	4. Joy in Thought

_Joy wakes up; in her bed in the apartment she shares with Melanie. She looks at the clock, which read that it was shortly after eight. Getting up, she feels a migraine coming on._

'_Jeez, how much did I have to drink? I must have gotten plastered last night.' She fumbles in her nightstand for some aspirin, and takes it with a glass of water. Sitting up in her bed, she looks around._

_Smiling, she gets up, and throws a bathrobe on, walking into the kitchen. Apparently, Melanie had left a note, saying, 'Breakfast is in the fridge. Have a good day, Mel.'_

_Joy smiles, and goes to the fridge._

_She thinks about her and the fact that they were to see each other that night. What was she to say? What was she to do? She couldn't pinpoint her feelings, whether or not they were the friendship ones, or more than that. She knew she should wait. She didn't know if Victoria would feel the way she did. She was torn as to what to feel. They only knew each other not even a week, not even two days. And tonight, they would see each other. Last night, she noticed Victoria seemed troubled, Joy was always a good person when it came to picking up feelings and she knew that there was something she had felt but was trying to suppress. Joy didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she had inkling that Victoria had feelings towards her._

_She lies there in bed eating the breakfast Melanie had left her, thinking over what had happened the night before. Victoria let her in, and she revealed her secret and as she had never told a soul, she broke down and she recalls Victoria holding her in her arms, comforting her. She remembers the feeling of her arms around her waist. It felt surreal, it felt comforting. She recalls not fidgeting, not complaining. She recalls not allowing her to let go, and whimpering, her lip quivering at the feeling of Victoria letting go of her. She recalls Victoria offering the couch in her living room, and she telling her that she should head back to the apartment she shared with Melanie. She wondered what might have been if she would have taken her up on that offer. She realized there might have been a bit of awkwardness between the two of them. She had to realize, Victoria must have had something she was suppressing. Joy knew this; she was known herself for bottling up her feelings. The feelings she felt from years of her mother's verbal criticisms. The feelings suppressed with her bad habits of drinking or smoking. _

_She was trying to not think about it. She wanted these thoughts that swirled in her head to simply go away. But, she knew it wasn't going away that easily. She had to sort her feelings out. Then, when the time was right, go and approach Victoria. _

_She could only hope Victoria felt the same exact way. Joy wondered if it was too soon for her to have feelings for her. It was much soon to push. She thinks a moment, and realizes that it was too early. The friendship had hardly any time to develop. They were just barely getting to know each other, getting to know each other's quirks and personalities. This was too big of a step and much too early to even explore._

_They needed to get to know more about each other first. Joy walks out on the balcony, and lights a cigarette. Melanie had a strict no smoking in the apartment rule, she wasn't about to break that, so she stood on the balcony, and took a drag from her cigarette, inhaling then exhaling, sending a stream of smoke into the air. She was conflicted, confused by her feelings. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she always rush things? For a long time she wondered. Was there something wrong with her that men couldn't seem to stick around? Ever since she was with Owen's father, the man she tried to forget, actually more like boy, because he was seventeen when she told him that she was having his child. And he upped and left. Since then, she had never had a successful relationship, nothing stuck, and it always came unglued for her. Why couldn't she have happiness?_

_Joy takes another drag of her cigarette, sighing. These times she questioned who she was. She left England to get away from her mother and start anew. No one judged her; they simply accepted her for who she was. _

_She stands outside for a moment, moments after she dabs out the cigarette in the ashtray. Going back inside, she realizes she must get ready because Victoria was to come by today. Getting ready, she tames her long wavy hair, and lets it fall freely down. She then applies her makeup, and chooses her outfit for the day. _

_Joy was ready; she couldn't wait to see Victoria again. Melanie wouldn't be home until later on, the three of them were to go out somewhere. Mel wanted to catch up with her old college friend, and Joy figured this to be the perfect opportunity to get to know Victoria. She was curious about her and wanted to learn more. She found Victoria to be a fascinating person. The doorbell rings, and Joy runs to get it._

_Victoria stands at the door, and Joy gives her a hug, which Victoria reciprocates._

_'I'm glad to see you,sweetheart. Last night was interesting. I miss having deep conversations with people,' Victoria says, smiling. She had to admit, Joy was interesting to talk to._

_Joy grins, knowing that she hit it off pretty well. 'Same here. I cannot remember the last time I spilled secrets with a friend and engaged in deep conversation.'_

_Victoria looks at her with a smile. She sits down on the couch, and Joy follows, and sits next to her._

'_So…what else should I know about you, traits, habits, anything you want me to know?'_

_Victoria laughs. 'Well, I'm a bit neurotic and somewhat self-centered at times. I bite my lip when I'm nervous, my favorite color is red, and I don't like romantic comedies. You?'_

_Joy smiles sweetly, knowing they shared some common ground. 'I like celadon, romantic comedies are so unrealistic, and sometimes I can be a bit too pessimistic.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly, noticing her smile. She had a beautiful smile, and that sparkle in her eye. Victoria determined one thing…Joy was beautiful. But she held that thought to herself and no one else. She wasn't ready to reveal her feelings. Not yet at least._


	5. A Birthday to Remember Part One

**Note: I aged the characters up two years just so I could write this idea I had in mind for a while. By next chapter the rating will be moved up to M.**

Joy's twenty first birthday had approached. Joy was official legal. She no longer had to drink only at home, but could go out. Maybe someday, Victoria could accompany her to a bar, or even more fun, a club. And this time, she actually didn't have to fear getting kicked out, she was actually old enough. Joy watches as Victoria brings out the cake she bought specifically for them.

'This looks beautiful.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, setting the cake on the counter. 'It really does. It was no trouble at all, really. It combines 'welcome to my place,' and 'happy birthday' all wrapped in one package.' Joy smiled at her. She had just moved in with Victoria a few weeks earlier, as Melanie was set to marry Anders soon. It was Joy's idea, as she felt that it would give Melanie and Anders space, and Victoria welcomed her with open arms. Joy was no longer working as a nanny, she now was doing hair. A licensed beautician, she did mostly hair, but occasionally did some eyebrow shaping. It paid her a bit more and she enjoyed it more than dealing with children. Young children who reminded her too much of her own son who she didn't think she'd ever get to meet.

'Is Melanie going to join us, Tori?'

Victoria frowned. 'Sadly, unfortunately no. She called this morning to tell me she forgot that she and Anders had a date tonight, and then a meeting with their wedding planner.'

Joy frowns. It seemed like Melanie had been too busy for them lately. Since she had become engaged, she seemed to blow Joy and Victoria off when they made plans. This though, brought Joy and Victoria closer. But Joy was glad Victoria was there. Victoria even took the night off just so she and Joy could celebrate her birthday.

'Ah, well…she's missing a good celebration, isn't she?'

Victoria looks up from fixing the cake that the stupid delivery guy damaged on his way to delivering it to her place. She stops frosting, and sighs.

'Yeah, she sure is. But we can still have fun…I'm taking you out. No excuses.'

Joy smiles sweetly at her; she loved how Victoria knew the right things to cheer her up. 'Is it a bar, a club? Tell me, won't you?'

Victoria smiles at her, 'What did you think? I was going to take you to a kiddie place? We're going to a club, and we're going to have a good time. A good _adult themed_ time with my finally old enough to legally club and barhop best friend.'

Joy had to smile. Finally, after two years of being friends, Victoria knew her all too well to know what she wanted for her birthday. It was the perfect solution. It would take her mind off of Melanie not being there. She loved Mel to bits, but sometimes she felt Victoria and her were more alike, they liked most of the same things, and grew up in similar households.

Only difference…Joy was a new twenty one year old, and Victoria was about ten years older. She had seen more, experienced more. She imagines what it would be like to be with Victoria. She wonders what it would be like to feel her lips against her own. Joy sighs a little, trying to push that thought out of her mind, but these thoughts came much more frequently, the more the two of them got to know each other.

'Cake's fixed. Now why don't you get yourself club appropriate, and we'll head out.'

Joy nods and heads into her room to change. She decides on a short dress, and heels. Getting ready, she fixes her hair, and chooses her jewelry. A spritz of perfume, and she exits her room. Victoria looks at her, smiling.

'You look perfect. Simply, you look just perfect.'

Joy smiles a little, and bites her lip a little. It was an attempt at easing tension. She didn't want to let on to Victoria her feelings…she didn't know if it was the right time to do so. Victoria looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

'Is something troubling you? You're biting your lip.'

Joy smiles at her, 'No, not at all.'

Victoria smiles at her. 'Well, I'll go change and we'll head out. Sound good? '

Joy smiles at her, and says, 'That's fine. I'll wait.'

Victoria walks towards her room, but not before turning to smile at Joy. Nervous, Joy waits until Victoria heads to her room, and she turns towards a mirror, 'Oh god, I think she's catching on to my crushing on her.'

_Calm down, Reyjoyla, everything will be alright…who knows what will happen tonight. _

Victoria comes back, wearing a beautiful mini dress, and heels.

'Are you ready, dear?'

_Ready as I'll ever be._

Joy smiles and says, 'I'm ready. Let's go have some fun, shall we?'

The drive to the club, Joy was nervous; she fidgeted with her hands, in an attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't working. Her feelings for Victoria were starting to come, full force and she was nervous. Her mind kept on wondering what it would be like with her, if they would be happy together. She tries and puts them out of her mind, she wanted to have a good time, but they kept coming back. Joy sighs, knowing what she had to do. She had to somehow finally reveal to Victoria her feelings. It wasn't going to be easy but she knew she had to.

They entered the club, loud music and bright lights. Victoria smiles sweetly, pointing towards a room.

'I reserved a private room, that way we wouldn't have to worry too much about all the noise. I know how you don't always like crowds.'

Joy grins. She really did know her all too well.

They sit next to each other in the private booth, and the waiter comes.

'What would you ladies like to drink?'

Victoria smiles sweetly, ordering for both of them. 'I'll have my usual, and she'll have a Cosmo. Oh, and while you're at it, bring a bottle of the best champagne you have.'

The waiter nods, and heads to get them their drinks.

Four drinks and a whole bottle of champagne gone, Joy was plastered. Victoria was equally as drunk, but like Joy they both held their alcohol well. They giggled at the slightest thing, and danced together, Joy's arms around Victoria's neck and Victoria's arms around Joy's waist. Looking into each other's eyes, they shared a slight smile, and then, finally, they locked lips.

It seemed like for an eternity, that was until Victoria parts.

'Let's go back to the private room, alright?' she holds out her hand and they hold hands as they stumble back to the private room. Shutting the door, Victoria presses Joy against the door.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.'

She throws her arms around Joy, passionately making out with her. They fumble around the room until they land on a couch, with Victoria falling on her back, and Joy taking the dominant. Joy presses light kisses against Victoria's neck, as Victoria moans softly at the feeling of Joy's lips against her skin.

'Why didn't we act on it sooner?' Joy asks, slurring her words in between kissing Victoria's collarbone.

Victoria smiles sweetly, 'I haven't the slightest clue, but you're amazing.' Joy smiles and lies there in Victoria's arms. Even though she was drunk, she was well aware of what had just happened. She wondered if Victoria was clearly aware too. But instead of saying anything, she asks, 'Victoria will you sleep with me tonight?'

Victoria ponders a moment, and smiles. 'I'd like that.'

Joy smiles seductively at Victoria, getting up and then taking Victoria's hand in her own.

'Let's go back home, alright?'

Victoria smiles, throwing a twenty on the table, and they leave, holding hands, fingers laced through each other's.


	6. A Birthday to Remember Part Two

_In between hungry mouthed kisses, they pause to smile at each other, as Joy familiarizes herself with Victoria's toned figure. She couldn't imagine this happening but after alcohol, they had let their inhibitions go. The feelings that were suppressed were out in the forefront. She brushes her lips against Victoria's stomach then arches her back, slowly crawling up against her body. Victoria takes her in her arms, and presses her against her chest. Joy smiles and kisses the tops of both of Victoria's breasts as her hands reach and grab each one. Victoria bites her lip, and Joy smiles._

'_Have…have you done this before?'_

_Victoria smiles, and says,' A couple of times. I've had a few threesomes also.'_

_Joy wasn't too surprised. Victoria to her seemed a bit more experienced. She smiles, kissing her against her neck again._

'_Would you…like to show me how?'_

_Victoria raises her eyebrow. 'You've never been with a woman before?'_

_Joy nods. 'I've gone as far as kissing and holding hands. Never went more than that.' She blushes a little, embarrassed by her inexperience. Victoria holds her in her arms, and says, 'It's alright, babe…I'll show you. Maybe you'll learn something new, perhaps.' She smiles and motions for Joy to switch positions, which she does. Victoria smiles as she is admiring Joy's figure._

'_You have a gorgeous figure, my dear.' Victoria says as she unzips Joy out of her dress. Joy blushes a little, and turns to help Victoria out of hers. Joy bites her lip as she admires Victoria's body. Victoria sighs, and pulls Joy on top of her._

'_See, this is what happens first. I start here.' Victoria kisses her against her neck and collarbone, and smiles as Joy moans softly against her ear. She pauses, and says, 'Then I go here, caressing your body, like this'. She sighs, and returns to kissing her against her neck, her hands running up and down against Joy's body, her sides, tracing her spine, which made her shiver with excitement. She watches Joy's reaction, and smiles. With a swift movement of her fingers, she unhooks her bra, then Joy's. She smiles, lapping against a rosy areola as Joy whimpers at the feeling of her tongue against her skin._

'_Hush, babe…we're almost there. Hang in there.' She smiles, putting a finger to Joy's lips, silencing her whimpering. _

_She presses her lips against Joy's ear, blowing softly, and then whispers in her ear, 'This is where I whisper something suggestive.' She then does so, and Joy smiles, knowing full well what she was getting at._

'_And then I come here…' she traces against her stomach, pulling against Joy's underwear, slipping her hand in and out gently. Joy bites her lip, her fingers clasping against Victoria's back, ready at any moment to pounce. Victoria kisses her again a few times, and sighs. _

'_Are you ready for me?' Victoria says her voice husky. Joy nods, unable to speak._

'_Alright then, well…next we come here then.' She proceeds to finger her, feeling her friend's wetness, thrusting her finger in and out as Joy moaned softly. Increasing speed, she adds a second finger, and Joy's moans become louder, and less inhibited. The minute that she adds the third finger, Joy starts to cry out, her fingers scratching against Victoria's back._

'_Oh god, that is amazing!' Her cry rang out, and Victoria smiles, and as Joy nears her climax, she cries out, 'Victoria, oh god!' Victoria pulls out, and Joy falls limp into Victoria's arms. Victoria puts her arms around her waist, and sleeps soundly next to her. Joy smiles a little, finally getting to feel what it was like to be with Victoria. Words couldn't describe her feelings, she was overwhelmed. Finally, she closes her eyes, and falls asleep, Victoria holding her tightly as she slept. _

Morning came, and Joy woke up. She finds Victoria asleep, still holding her. A smile comes across her face, and she doesn't say a word. She doesn't want to startle Victoria; she just smiles, and tries to close her eyes. She hears the rustle of Victoria in bed, and then a yawn.

'Oh man, what happened here.' Victoria says, calmly. She wondered how much she had to drink. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around, and then looks at Joy.

'Joy, are you awake?' Victoria whispers, unsure of Joy's being awake and unaware that she had just closed her eyes in pretending to sleep.

'Yes…what's up?'

Victoria looked at her, her eyebrow raised. 'I think we must have had too much to drink or something. Do you know what happened?'

Joy smiles sweetly at her. 'I only remember us kissing, and that led to making out, and when I asked you if you'd sleep with me, you said you would and then we went back to the apartment, and you had sex with me.'

Victoria's mouth gaped open. 'Oh my god…and how do you remember all this?'

Joy shrugged. 'I sobered up after we had sex, but you fell asleep so I didn't say anything. I didn't want to startle you.'

Victoria smiled, 'I think this is the right time to tell you this. I need to get it out there, and you need to hear me out, alright?'

Joy nods. 'You can tell me anything. That's what friends are for.'

Victoria sighs, and then continues her train of thought. 'Joy, I…I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I've loved you since the day we first met, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to come on to you too strong, and I was worried you'd be bothered by the age difference between us, but it's clear to me now that you wouldn't be bothered by it. I love you, Reyjoyla Scroggs, and I hope you love me the same way too.'

Joy throws her arms around Victoria's neck, embracing her. 'I've been waiting for one of us to say something, because I've had feelings for you too. I love you too.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, and promptly kisses her friend on the lips.


	7. Friends with Benefits

_They didn't see themselves as different, it was just their friendship had a whole new meaning. Joy slept with Victoria every night, her arms wrapped around Victoria's waist, her body pressed up against Victoria's. Joy was content this way. Victoria let her, even if sometimes she wasn't in the mood. But somehow, someway for some strange odd reason, Victoria calmed the minute Joy put her arms around her in Victoria's bed. It felt right to her to do this. She finally was slowly acting on her desires. It would take her a while, but she was satisfied with them being friends…friends with benefits. In the dark of night, Victoria wakes a little, and sees Joy still there, soundly asleep and holding her._

_Smiling she closes her eyes, and tries to sleep. With Joy there, she slept better at night. Even when they were in their own beds, Victoria pined for her. She'd lay there at night thinking about her and what it would be like to be with her. She wanted so badly to be with her, and then after Joy's twenty first birthday, she finally did. She finally got to experience her. And she didn't want that to go away, she loved Joy too much and was determined to not fuck it up._

'_Joy?' Victoria whispers, hoping secretly that Joy was awake too._

_Joy awakens, and says groggily, 'What?'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly. 'Just wanted to ask you something, and please be honest with me, alright?'_

_Joy yawns. 'Tori, it's four in the morning. What is so important that you had to wake me for?'_

_Victoria sighs, 'I wanted to ask you, what do you see in this friendship? More or less than before.'_

_Joy yawns again. She wishes Victoria wouldn't have woken her out of her sleep. But she knew Victoria wanted an honest answer, so she calmed herself down._

'_I see more. We're no longer just best friends. Victoria, we're lovers too. We sleep together every night. We've had sex at least twice since you've confessed to me that you loved me. So I'd have to say it's been more, not less. I love you, alright?'_

_Victoria turns around to give Joy a quick peck on the lips. 'That's all I needed to hear, because…I love you too.'_

_Joy smiles, and snuggles up against Victoria. 'Now, let's get some rest, shall we? It's too early, darling…really it is.'_

They considered themselves friends with benefits. Victoria liked that, seeing as that they were not ready to tell anyone about their secret. Victoria and Joy swore to each other that they wouldn't let the fact that they've experimented with each other slip.

'It's our business, no one else's, dear. Even if it slipped, it probably wouldn't shock anyone, but seeing as were not pursuing a full on relationship at the moment, it's best to wait until we're past the friends with benefits stage.'

Joy nods, and reaches for Victoria's hands, taking them in her own.

'I don't mind a bit. Really, I don't mind because I'll do anything to be with you, and waiting till we're serious with each other…probably is the best idea.'

Victoria presses Joy into a hug, smiling. 'I knew you'd understand. I'd do anything to be with you too, and it's just that I want to see where we go with this…if it's just a fling, or something much more deeper and intimate than that.'

Joy leans in and kisses Victoria against the nape of her neck. 'Well then, let's try then. It couldn't hurt, just to see if there's a flame there.' She pauses again to kiss her again, her rouged lips pressing gently against Victoria's neck and collarbone. Victoria shudders, pressing Joy closer to her.

'_Oh baby, you're such a temptress sometimes, you know that, don't you?'_

_Joy smiles and continues, brushing against her chest with her lips, as Victoria presses Joy against her chest. Joy reaches to unbutton Victoria's top, and kisses her gently against the tops of her breasts, as Victoria whimpers, then moans as Joy continues, tasting her skin with the tip of her tongue._

'_Mm…yes.'_

_Joy smiles, and presses Victoria to the couch. She nibbles gently against Victoria's ear, then leans down to kiss her against her neck again, as she strokes her sides, and then traces her tongue against Victoria's stomach. At that moment, Victoria moans, her nails digging in Joy's shoulders._

'_Joy…you're a fast learner. Oh my…'_

_Joy looks up, and then pauses. _

'_I learned from the best.' She smirks, and Victoria takes her in her arms._

'_Come here you tease, let me hold you.' Joy giggles, and crawls into Victoria's arms._

'_You're so sexy when you giggle. It's a big turn on for me, don't you know that?' Victoria smiles sweetly, brushing a stray bang away from Joy's face. Joy smiles as she raises an eyebrow, leaning in to press a kiss against Victoria's lips._

'_I didn't know that, now I know.'_

_Victoria reaches for her hand, and grasps it in her own. She smiles sweetly, 'You have a lot to learn, my dear.'_

_Joy smiles, noting that Victoria was older and way more experienced than she. Victoria had probably been in quite a few relationships and knew the ins, the outs and the in-betweens. She looks at Victoria, smiling._

'_You and I would make an adorable couple, wouldn't we?'_

_Victoria presses her into a hug, 'Of course we would. But let's not rush things, okay sweetheart?'_

_Joy smirks, and then says,'Alright, but can your temptress try again to seduce you?'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly at her, knowing full well what she was getting at. _

'_Tempt all you want, my young vixen lover.'_

_Joy purrs a little at the way Victoria uttered those words. 'You're gorgeous.' She leans in to kiss her once again against her neck._

'_Joy, baby…more.'_

_Joy continues, and Victoria purrs happily at the feeling of Joy's lips, nipping and sucking lightly against her neck and shoulder. She smiles as Victoria purrs and moans at the feeling of her lips._

'_You like this, don't you?'_

_Victoria grins at her. 'Yes, yes baby I do. I have something to ask. You know Melanie's getting married at the end of the month, right? Would you…would you be sort of my date? We don't have to be open about our relationship with them; they don't need to know yet. Please baby, please say yes.'_

_Joy pauses her kissing, and looks at Victoria, raising an eyebrow._

'_I'd love to babe; I'll be your date.'_


	8. Be Mine Part One

Victoria was thrilled, overjoyed. She was bringing Joy as her date to Melanie's wedding. Actually, it was a sort of date because no one knew of their relationship. She gets herself ready, and as she puts her dress on, she wonders, how will they hide it? What if they wanted to hold hands, or even share a kiss? Joy peers in at Victoria, and muses happily.

'You look ravishing Victoria,' Joy says, fastening a necklace. Victoria smiles sweetly, putting her arms around Joy.

'So do you, my dear.'

They didn't consider themselves a couple. They saw it as friends with benefits kind of relationship. Victoria, truth be told, was floored that Joy accepted her request to be her date to Melanie's wedding. Joy knew that they were sworn to secrecy about what went on between them, not a word was to be slipped to Melanie. It really was none of her business anyway. Leaning in, she presses a few kisses against Joy's neck.

'Mm… I like that scent…you borrowed my Chanel again, didn't you?'

Joy murmurs softly, 'Mm, yes. I love that scent too. Reminds me of you when you're not here.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, looking up. 'I sleep with that bear you won for me at the county fair.' She continues to kiss Joy, gently brushing her lips against her neck. Joy moans softly, whispering. 'I sleep with your pillow, holding it in my arms, pretending it was you.'

Victoria smiles at her lovingly. 'You know, I do the same thing sometimes. I can't bear to be apart from you…'

Joy smiles at her, whispering back to finish Victoria's thought, 'And I can't bear to be apart from you too, babe.'

They share a kiss for a moment, then part lips.

Looking at each other for a moment, they couldn't help but smile at each other. Not too long after, Joy throws her arms around Victoria, grinning from ear to ear. She playfully nibbles against Victoria's ear, and Victoria playfully elicits a growl, which makes Joy giggle.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

Victoria nuzzles her nose against Joy's cheek gently. Of course she was thinking about the same thing. She wanted Joy, badly. She knew they'd have to try and restrain themselves at the wedding. She wasn't thinking about the time, she was thinking about Joy.

'I most certainly am, but babe…we just got dressed. How do we solve this?'

Joy traces her finger against Victoria's chest. 'Easy,' she whispers, 'we tease, and see where we go from there.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, and presses her nose against Joy's. She loved when Joy said that. Joy affectionately gives her a quick nuzzle, and they kick their stilettos off, and get on the bed. Victoria pushes Joy to the bed, gently showering her with kisses against her neck.

'I'll start off simple. It's your move, my dear Reyjoyla.'

Joy reaches up, and throws her arms around Victoria's waist. She pulls her in towards her. Then, crooking her neck slightly, she presses a few kisses against Victoria's neck.

'Tori sweetheart, it's your turn. Make your move.'

Victoria caresses Joy's body; it takes her a second to realize they were wearing the expensive bridesmaid dresses that were for Melanie's wedding. She could feel the silk run through her long fingers.

'Oh, fuck. Babe, we're wearing the dresses. Should we take them off so they don't get ruined?'

Joy kisses her gently. 'That might be a good idea. Anders mother and Mel's parents paid a ton of money for these. I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine.'

They slowly get up, and Victoria kisses her gently, 'Deal.'

Joy helps her unzip her dress, and Victoria wriggles out of it, and throws the dress on a nearby chair. She sits there, in a camisole and panties, and proceeds to help Joy who quickly removes her dress.

'There. That way if anything leads to more, we wouldn't have ruined these gorgeous dresses.'

Joy smiles, holding her in her arms. It felt right to her. Gently her fingers run across Victoria's stomach, and she listens to Victoria sigh as they lay there, Joy holding her.

'I could do this all day,' Joy says, pressing a few kisses against Victoria's neck, and then she playfully nuzzles against her cheek, which made Victoria purr a little.

'I agree, babe. I've decided, maybe it's time we took our relationship more seriously. I want us to be more. Are you ready for that?'

Joy sighs, 'I want you to be mine. I love you, and I've been waiting for you to say that. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and for you the same. I want us to be together. Do you feel the same?'

Victoria cries a little, and says, 'Yes, absolutely. I want to be yours too. I want to be your girlfriend, and hold hands as we walk along a beach. I want us to take trips together, and to hold you as I'm showing you things I've known, and you learning from me. I want you, baby girl. I've always wanted you, and now, I finally do want you as more. '

She falls into Joy's arms, sobbing.

'I love you, Reyjoyla; I love you with all my heart.'


	9. Be Mine Part Two

Joy smiles, and strokes her hair gently, letting her cry.

'Sweetheart, it's alright. You got your feelings out for me. And that was a difficult thing to do.' She looks at her watch, frowning. Melanie's wedding was supposed to start in less than two hours. She and Victoria were expected at the church in less than an hour.

'Tori, baby…were expected at the church in forty five minutes. Melanie's going to worry. '

Victoria looks at her, sighing. 'Thanks babe, for reminding me.' She sniffles a little and reaches for a tissue to dab her eyes.

_It was after the wedding, Melanie and Anders were having a party, and even though Joy and Victoria loved parties, they wanted to go home. It wasn't because of Mel; it was because they were tired from being on their feet all day. But, being the good friends they were, they decided it couldn't hurt to drop by and at least celebrate Melanie's special moment. _

'_Tori, my feet are fucking killing me! Who came up with the idea of wearing spike heels to the wedding?'_

_Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Jeez, Joy…honey, we were the ones who wanted to make a statement. Calm down, sweetheart…we're not going to be out late. I'm tired, you're tired, but we're doing this for Mel. She would want us to be there.' Rubbing her own foot gently, she groaned._

'_What the hell were we thinking? Four inch heels and we were Melanie's bridesmaids. Tonight's going to require a foot massage for sure!'_

_Joy smiled, and added her thought. 'And alcohol!'_

_Victoria turns and looks at Joy, cracking up in laughter._

'_My dear, you and I are literally a match made perfect. I was thinking almost the exact same thing.'_

_Joy looks at her, smiling lovingly at her as they enter the botanical garden where Melanie and Anders and their families and other friends were gathered. It was gorgeous, Victoria noted. She spies a table full of alcohol. She looks at Joy, and Joy smiles._

'_Babe, go ahead,' Joy whispers softly, and Victoria clamors to the table, trying to grab some drinks for her and Joy. She returns with drinks._

'_A martini for me and a Cosmo for the lady.'_

_Joy glares at her. 'Cool it with the pet names, alright? We're doing a great job of maybe letting on to the fact that we're…' she clears her throat to make a statement, and Victoria raises an eyebrow._

'_Oh fine then.' _

_Joy sighs, and leans in. 'Come with me…we'll socialize a little, and then sneak away, all right? I want to get a good look at the botanical garden and be amazed at these gorgeous flowers I'm hearing everyone marvel about.'_

_They socialize with everyone for a little, chatting with Mel's family, while Victoria desperately tried to avoid Anders by talking to Caroline, Melanie's sister. After a few drinks, and some socialization with various people, Joy gently tugs at Victoria's dress._

'_Let's take a walk, shall we?'_

_They walk until they get to the garden area, and looked around. The area was desolate, so, they held hands hoping no one would pick up on the fact that they were more than what everyone thought._

_Standing there in the garden, they continue to hold hands, admiring the beauty surrounding them. _  
><em>'Joy-I don't know if we should be doing this, right here, right now. What if Mel or one of her family members sees us?'<em>  
><em>Joy shrugs, knowing they were far back on the property. She had kind of planned the walk through the garden. She wanted Victoria, alone. She knew Mel would be too distracted to really notice them gone. <em>  
><em>'Tori, we've only disappeared a few minutes. I just wanted to take a walk, and be alone, with you.'<em>  
><em>Victoria smiles sweetly, knowing that Joy was trying to get her alone. They hadn't been alone since before they left to attend. She looks at Joy, whose eyes seemed a little teary, as she appeared hurt by Victoria's disregard for her feelings. <em>  
><em>'Oh, babe…please doesn't cry. I'm so sorry. I'm just worried that someone will find out, and blab.'<em>  
><em>She presses her into a hug, and Joy smiles. 'I'm not trying to. I love you too much to ever stay mad at you.'<em>  
><em>Victoria grins, 'Oh I know that. So what do you want to do? Find a tree and cuddle under it?'<em>  
><em>Joy shrugs. 'Or we can go look at these beautiful fountains near the garden. I hear they're splendid.'<em>  
><em>Victoria lays her head against Joy's shoulder. 'I'd like that.'<em>  
><em>Joy takes her hand in her own, and leads her towards the garden and past that to the large beautiful fountains. <em>  
><em>'Kiss me, won't you?'<em>  
><em>Victoria, taken aback by the words for a moment, smiles, then grabs Joy in her arms. <em>  
><em>'Of course, my lady.'<em>  
><em>She presses her lips against Joy's soft ones, silky smooth and they felt right against her own. They pause, and then look at each other, Joy smirking.<em>  
><em>Victoria smiles, and presses her once again close to her and throws her arms around Joy, making out with her.<em>  
><em>She makes out with her, oblivious to the fact that where they were they could be discovered at any moment. But she does not care, and continues, slipping a little tongue in for some action.<em>  
><em>Pausing, they look at each other, a bit flushed. Victoria smiles, and holds out her hand. <em>  
><em>'Come on; let's return to the party before people start to notice.'<em>

Later on that evening, her tongue runs across her sweaty body, tasting the salt of her sweat soaked skin. She pauses, licking her lips seductively. Leaning in, she kisses her against her neck, nipping and sucking gently against the nape of her neck. She pushes back hair, trying to get more skin, and less strands of hair tickling her lips gently as she pressed her lips against her soft skin. Looking up she smiles, then leans back down, sending small kisses against her collarbone. The reaction of her lips against her friend's collarbone, it made her lip tremble, and she could hear small whimpers escape her friend's pouted lips.

Smiling, she leans down to press a few kisses against her pelvic bone. Her friend's whimpers became guttural moans, which turned her on immensely. She throws her arms around her, making out with her, her fingers running through the long chestnut brown waves of glory. She tugs at her friend's panties, traces gently at her pelvic bone. The reaction of the manicured nail running gently against her soft, beautiful skin made Joy quiver with sheer near orgasmic feeling. She gasps a little, and the older much more experienced woman looks at her with a secretive seductive smile.

'It's alright babe. I've never gotten a good look at that figure of yours, not in a very long time, and not in this way' she smiles, running her hands against the sides, and finally, cups both breasts, one in each hand. She gasps at the fact that she was indeed groping her friend's breasts, but then proceeds to play with an erect nipple, her mouth clamped over the small nub. Her friend gasps, and she smiles, releasing her lips, then proceeds to trace against, and then kiss against her breasts.

'You are so gorgeous.' She says, leaning in to kiss her against her neck again. She purrs, and repeats her thought again, 'So fucking gorgeous that I am turned on by your beauty.' She nibbles affectionately at her ear, and blows a little air, as she slides closer to her, and puts her arms around her waist, reaching, she plays again with her friend's panties, teasing her skin with none other than her fingers. She smiles; fingering her friend's wetness, then pulls out, and repeats the action. She fingers her a few more times, slowly and carefully, as she listens to her friend gasp and moan. She then pulls out, and her friend whimpers softly, but is soon silenced by her pressing a finger to her lips. Silently, she kisses her openly on the lips, parts and watches as her friend's eyes sparkled with the reaction to her lips against hers.

She reaches for her friend's breasts, cupping them in her hands, her fingers teasing the sensitive flesh as Joy gasps in sheer ecstasy as she runs her manicured nails against it, teasing it gently. She runs her hands against her sides, exploring every inch of her sweat soaked body. The feeling of her cool hands against her body made Joy shiver with sheer pleasure, she never in a million years thought this moment would ever come. Tugging at her panties, she teases the pelvic bone, and then, with a quick swift move, she fingers her, thrusting gently in and out, watching as her friend cries in sheer pleasure, her fingers clasped against Victoria's back. She gasps, and moans, which excites Victoria to hear, and Victoria in reaction, bites her lip at the sound of the guttural moan escaping from her friend's lips. Adding a second finger, she increases her gentle pressure, watching as Joy's breath became heavier and her moans deeper. Her friend's fingers tightly clasped against her own back, ready to pounce at any moment. She smiles, and continues, adding a third. The pressure increases, and Joy whimpers and cries, and Victoria leans in, pressing soft kisses against the nape of Joy's neck. Joy gasps, her fingers clasping harder, making red marks on Victoria's back. She then mouths Victoria's name, and Victoria releases, and Joy falls into Victoria's arms, panting heavily.

'That, my dear…was amazing. Truly amazing…spending it with you.'

Victoria nuzzles her nose against Joy's. 'I couldn't ask for a better girl.'

Joy smiles lovingly, pressing a kiss to Victoria's lips, pausing and then looking deep into Victoria's eyes.

'I got you babe.'

Victoria smiles, and throws her arms around Joy, hugging her tightly.

'I love you.'  
>Joy snuggles close to Victoria, her body pressed against Victoria's own. Victoria smiles sweetly, putting her arms around Joy's waist. She felt so right doing this. What mattered to her was that she was happy and content and in love with a person she considered to be her best friend. The two women nuzzle noses gently, and Joy rests her head gently against Victoria's chest. She sighs, and closes her eyes, with her love still holding her close. Joy was content. And Victoria sighs, resting her arms directly under Joy's breasts, and closes her eyes, but not before peeking down at her beautiful love, sleeping peacefully, her breathing shallow and labored. She smiles sweetly, content with watching her girl for a moment, and closes her eyes, ready to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Her arms gently pull Joy closer to her, and she soon falls fast asleep, Joy still sleeping in her arms.<p> 


	10. Painful Memories

She wakes up, her lover still in her arms. Gently, she presses a few soft kisses against the long chestnut brown wavy tresses, and after she did just that, she hears a soft murmur. Silently, she lies against her pillow, eyes open, watching her love slowly wake up. Groaning, Joy wakes up, finding Victoria staring straight at her.  
>'You were watching me, weren't you?' Joy says groggily, her voice still a bit exhausted from waking up. Victoria reaches over, stroking a few strands of her lover's hair, smiling. She loved watching her love sleep. It made her smile how peaceful her love looked as she laid there, eyes closed, her breathing shallow and labored. She sometimes would lay there on her chest, listening to her heart beat. It would make Joy smile when Victoria did that. Joy would wrap her arms around Victoria, holding her tightly.<br>'Of course, beautiful.' She leans over, kissing her against her cheek. Joy manages a smile.  
>'I love Sunday mornings. So beautiful, and the sun is out to play. In London, we seldom saw sun. I'm talking like every single day. It was a rarity.'<br>Victoria nods in agreement. She remembers when she did her studies there, and remembers the dreary cold weather, but missing the sun. after all, she was born and raised in sunny California, she recalls being homesick, but then doesn't regret it when she finds her dad married again, and yet another stepmother that she had no relationship with. She missed her mother. At that moment, a tear runs down her cheek.  
>'Babe, what are you thinking about?'<br>Victoria looks at her. 'Oh, I'm just thinking about my mother. She and Daddy divorced when I was a teen. I went through four stepmothers. Two of them looked out for me, the other two acted as if I were nonexistent. My mother hasn't been involved in my life much in years.'

Joy strokes her love's hair gently, her way of giving comfort. 'Was she in the industry, like you and your father?'

Victoria shrugs; she knew it was a painful subject. But it was Joy for crying out loud. Joy was her lover and her best friend. She had every right to know. She had every right to know why Victoria was in pain every time she thought of her mother. Continuing, Victoria remained as calm as possible. She is relieved that she hasn't had an anxiety attack…yet. She knew that every time she spoke of her mother it set her crying or in an anxiety attack.

'Mother was an actress, yes. She met Daddy when he was on Broadway, and I was born a year after they had met. She was distant, but did everything she could to pay for my private schools, everything. Then one day, she caught my dad in bed with another woman, and not just any woman…her best friend.'

Joy did what anyone would do; she took Victoria in her arms.

'I'm sorry to hear that, that's dreadful. I was a child of divorce too. Daddy divorced my mum when I was a child. He one day just couldn't take my mum anymore. I never saw him after that dreadful day, but he still sent Mum money so I still could go to the best schools…that is…until I got pregnant with Owen and left school for the workforce.'

Victoria sighs, and rests her head on Joy's chest.

'Thanks for being there. This subject's pretty painful for me. I know what you told me is painful too. We share a connection, babe. We share with each other a mutual understanding.'

Joy nods, and continues to stroke her hair gently, as Victoria looks up at her, a smile on her face.

She closes her eyes, and falls asleep, with Joy still stroking her hair. Joy smiles sweetly, whispering softly to a sleeping Victoria.

'_Goodnight, my dear. I love you.'_


	11. Exploring the Mind

It was early in the morning; Joy wakes up, hearing the cries of Victoria, who was still holding her. Joy sighs, realizing that Victoria had been probably thinking about her mother again. She thinks silently for a moment, realizing that Victoria may need her. Gently, she taps on Victoria's shoulder, and Victoria turns and looks at her, her face stained with tears.

'Hold me,' she whispers, and Joy obliges, putting her arms around her waist, processing herself closer to her. Victoria sighs, and whispers, her voice wavering, 'Thank you, love.'

Joy did not know how to respond, she was confused how to respond, as she knew Victoria seemed down. So instead, she chose to silently kiss Victoria's cheek, to show her she cared. Victoria smiles a little, knowing Joy was trying to cheer her up.

'What is your mother like?'

Joy knew Victoria wanted to know her, so she figures she may as well tell her. 'I was brought up in a wealthy British family. Mum was a socialite, Dad was a businessman. I went to the best schools, which Mum was always bragging to her bridge group about. They all were rich, snotty socialites. Your dad and my mum might have gotten along….if they met. Mum wasn't the best; she criticized me for everything, my height, my weight, and it got worse after I got pregnant at sixteen. I left home not long after, and moved in with a friend. As soon as I got the money, I bought a plane ticket and came here. She sighs, stroking Victoria's hair gently, pressing soft kisses against her forehead.

'I love you.' She rests her head against Victoria's shoulder and Victoria grabs Joy's hand holding it in her own. She felt good, she felt right with Victoria. There was something there that she never could put her finger on, that was, until now. At twenty one years old, she had it made. She had a great job, wonderful friends and a girl that she loved more than anything in the world. Joy considered herself blessed. They look up at the ceiling together, and then turn to each other, smiling.

'I love you too. I know we say it a lot, but we mean it, don't we?'

Joy sighs, and says, 'Of course we do. We're in love, and it's perfectly natural for us to toss it around.'

Victoria snuggles up against Joy, and presses a few soft kisses against her neck.

'I love the way you think, dear.'

Joy smiles, pressing her nose gently against Victoria's. 'See, love…we are two of a kind. I've never told mum about you and I in a relationship, because…she'd raise bloody hell. She'd be telling me that it isn't right, and that I am wrong. Well, you know what? It doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you and I love each other. I presume you haven't told your father yet, right?'

Victoria thinks a moment, and then responds. 'No. I haven't told him because he wouldn't understand. He just wouldn't understand how much I love my sweet Reyjoyla.'

Joy nuzzles her against her neck, then leans to kiss her cheek. 'Aw, you're too kind, love. And I love you loads too. I'd do anything for you…anything.' Victoria snuggles in close, and smiles, adding, 'Anything?'

Joy smiles warmly, stroking Victoria's cheek. 'Anything you need, my dear. I love you too much.'

Victoria realizes what she has. Right now, she had her girl, laying there against her chest, and her arms around her waist. She was in love. She was so much in love that she couldn't believe what she was saying, or what she was doing. She was in love with Joy. Joy cared for her like no other lover ever had before. She fell hard for Joy. That was something she had noticed in herself. She felt like she was a different person. Victoria had gone through relationship after relationship, with both men and women. The women, she never told anyone but Joy. The only reason was that Victoria had slept with Melanie's sister Caroline, during the time Caroline was newly out. Caroline never wanted Victoria to let it slip to her sister, because, she knew Melanie would be mad at Victoria, and she wanted to protect Victoria. Victoria had told Joy, after making Joy swear she wouldn't tell Melanie. Joy wasn't surprised, she smiled.

'What was Caroline like? Melanie never talks much about her; it's as if she's mad at her for something.'

Victoria sighed, and smiled. 'Caroline was a sweet person and a wonderful friend. She was a lot like Mel in personality, except, she left home much earlier than Melanie and rebelled more than Mel did.'

Joy nods. 'Would she have liked me?'

Victoria grins, and continues, 'Of course she would have. Melanie hasn't spoken to her since Caroline came out to her. I've never told Melanie that she wasn't the first person Caroline came out to, I was. And we were in a relationship for six months, but we both never told Melanie, out of fear of hurting her.'

Joy nods, and holds Victoria tightly as they lay there in silence for a moment. Victoria pulls the covers over the two of them, and kisses Joy's cheek gently.

'You're a great listener.' She smiles, nuzzling against Joy's shoulder, as she closes her eyes. Joy grins, stroking Victoria's hair gently.

'Victoria?'

Victoria, eyes still closes, responds, 'Yes, love?'

Joy sighs, 'I'm glad we've talked.'


	12. A Walk in the Park

New York City, mid 1980's

Victoria and Joy walk through Central Park, hand in hand. Today for them was exciting, it was their seven year friendship anniversary, but it was their fourth year since they were a couple and discovered they were in love with each other. Even four years later, they were still very much in love. It was a snowy day, the snow fell as the two women walked happily, bundled in coats and scarves, Victoria wearing a hat that pulled over her long brunette hair, which fell against her shoulders. Joy was wearing a hat too, which had little decorative tails which fell against her wavy permed hair. Victoria sighs, and turns to Joy, a grin on her face.

'Isn't this gorgeous or what, this weather? I always loved the snow.'

Joy squeezes her hand gently, and looks into her eyes, a glimmer of joy. 'It is, love. And what is amazing is sharing it with you. My sweet and gorgeous love.'

Victoria looks at her with a smile, then proceeds to point at some leaves which had changed color. 'Aren't these just beautiful?'

Joy rests her head against Victoria's shoulder, sighing. 'It is…and sharing this moment with you is equally as amazing.'

Victoria grins, leaning down to kiss her against her cheek, which was a bit chilled and red from the wind. Joy smiled, and said, 'It's bloody cold today. I wish I didn't have to layer so much. But I've gotten quite used to it. London was just as cold.'

Victoria sympathized with her; she missed her life in Los Angeles sometimes. But moving to New York after college was the best thing she ever did. It was her way of establishing her own independence both as an actress, and as herself. She wanted to make it on her own, without the help of her father. She didn't need her dad, she was doing fairly fine on her own.

'I hear you, sweetheart…but you have to admit, this is so romantic, us walking in the park, holding hands, and sharing soft kisses in the park, and there's hardly any people around.'

Joy smiles, paying attention to every word Victoria said. 'It is very romantic. And how about later, we cuddle, and you can light the fireplace, and…' she trails off, and her finger toys a little with Victoria's jacket zipper. Victoria had an inkling of where she was getting at, and purred softly, as to try and not be audible and appears turned on by Joy's actions.

"Babe, not here…we're in public…' she laughs a little. Joy smiles, and says, 'I know, I know.'

Victoria smiles, resting her head against Joy's shoulder. She nuzzles against Joy's shoulder gently, and Joy smiles, and says, 'I love when you're like this.'

They continue their walk in the park, admiring the fall changes in the foliage. Victoria holds Joy's hand in her own. Joy's hand felt soft against hers. She could smell Joy's perfume, and recognized it.

'Baby, did you borrow my perfume again?'

Joy smiles, nodding. 'I love it. It smells so marvelous.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow, and smiles, 'Nice choice of words…I have to agree with that. So what are your ideas for tonight? Going to a club? Or staying home and spending time with each other? I kind of like the idea you had. We should turn on the fireplace, and cuddle with those blankets that you bought for our place yesterday. And maybe we can watch a movie or something…'

Victoria shrugs. 'I don't know about that, babe. Every time we try that we end up making out and not paying much attention to the movie.'

Joy laughs, and kisses her gently. 'I second that.'

Victoria smiled, that was the utter truth. They did make out every time they had a movie date with each other. And by the end, Victoria or Joy would be laughing because they realized that they focused more on each other than on the movie on the television. It was always that way.

Pulling gently on Victoria's hand, Joy leads her towards the park exit.

'Come on, let's go home. I feel like huddling under blankets and maybe you can make your special hot chocolate and we can cuddle. Does that sound like a plan?'

Victoria takes her in her arms, planting a kiss on her lips before saying, 'I love that idea. It's a perfect idea for this weather.'

They walk out of the park, holding hands, and smiling the whole way down the street. It was a great day, just the two of them, enjoying a walk together as a couple. The weather was perfect, and the two women walked down the street, catching falling snowflakes with their tongues, and laughing. They were in love.


	13. Romantic Evening

They sit on the couch, cuddling with each other, huddled in a blanket. Victoria slips a hand up Joy's shirt, her hand caressing Joy's back and side.

'This is nice, warm fireplace, blanket, and a beautiful lady to share the evening with,' she says, her hand caressing the contours of Joy's lower back. The younger one sighs, and lays her head against Victoria's shoulder.

'Oh babe, I have to agree, this is lovely.' Victoria slips her arms around Joy and holds her close. She presses her lips against Joy's neck, brushing soft kisses as they watch the fire in the fireplace crackle and glimmer in the dark.

'So what do you want to do tonight, my dear?' Victoria says as she presses kisses against Joy's neckline, and Joy smiles, nuzzling against her shoulder.

She caresses her cheek gently. Victoria watches as Joy's eyes sparkle, and look up at her. Joy smiles and looks at her longing for her to kiss her already. They hadn't had this kind of moment in a while. Victoria had to admit, this was perfect. All too perfect, and she didn't regret it one bit. She loved Joy more than anything in the world. She'd do anything just to be with her. Leaning in, they kiss, passionately, Victoria holding her tightly in her arms, both of them wrapped in a blanket. She brushes gently against Joy's soft velveteen lips, they felt so soft against her own, so smooth. She gently moves against Joy's neck, brushing her lips against it softly, as Joy murmurs at the feeling of her friend's lips against the nape of her neck. Victoria pauses, and they sit there, her still holding her close. The sound of the fire crackling, the warmth of Joy's body against hers, Victoria was content. She looks over at Joy, who lay against her, and Joy looks up at her, a smile formed across her lips.

'I love you,' she whispers, and Victoria smiles, embracing her.

'I love you too, dear.'

Victoria leans in and kisses her again, and Joy throws her arms around Victoria's neck, pushing her against the couch. They kiss passionately, as Joy presses kisses against Victoria's neck. Gently she kisses her against her collarbone, as her fingers clasp around Victoria's breasts gently. She hears Victoria elicit a moan, and smiles.

'Are you enjoying this, babe?'

Victoria nods silently, she was too turned on by the feeling of Joy's hands against her skin, well actually she was still very much clothed so Joy was grasping on to her angora sweater. Joy responds with a nod, and continues to press soft kisses against her neck as she runs her hands against Victoria's curves. She slips her hand up her sweater, feeling the coolness of Victoria's skin as Victoria groans at the feeling of Joy's hands against her body.

'Oh sweetheart…you know me all too well. You know what I want.'

Joy smiles at the compliment, whispering, 'I guess I could be a professional, don't you agree, love?'

Victoria giggles softly. 'You could say that, babe. The consummate professional when it comes to knowing my wants and needs.'

Joy responds to this with a kiss against Victoria's lips. 'Oh my love…' she mumbled as she presses her lips against Victoria's own. Victoria smiles at receiving this kiss, and holds her for a moment.

Curling up on the couch, she pulls the blanket over the two of them. Still holding her, she looks over, finding Joy lying against her shoulder, waiting patiently for her to say something. She smiles, and caresses her cheek gently with her hand. Leaning in, she kisses her again. Pausing, they look deep into each other's eyes. Victoria smiles at her, and throws her arms around Joy again, kissing her passionately, slowly and carefully. She slips some tongue in for good measure, and they continue, without stopping. Her fingers first reach for her blouse, and she fumbles clumsily for the buttons. Victoria unhooks the buttons, one by one until Joy was only in her bra. She throws the blouse on the floor, and then pulls her own sweater off, revealing her bra. Tossing that aside, she again runs her hands against Joy's sides, her hands running against them side by side, feeling all the contours of her back and the indentation of her spine. Victoria marvels at her amazing figure, she smiles as she presses a few soft kisses against Joy's collarbone, and drags her lips down her upper body as Joy gasps. She pauses, and looks up as if to wait for Joy's approval. She looks at Victoria, her eyebrow raised, as if to tell her to go on with what she was doing. Victoria smiles, tugging gently at Joy's jeans, and quickly unhooks the button, with a flick of her fingers. Unzipping her jeans, Victoria slips a hand inside, teasing her pelvic bone with her fingers. Finding where she wanted, she goes for her, carefully fingering her, as Joy gasps silently. Victoria leans in and kisses her against her neck, continuing the motion with her finger as Joy reacts with a shudder and a moan, which turned Victoria on immensely. Victoria continues her act, carefully thrusting in and out as Joy's fingers clasped over her shoulders as if she was ready to pounce, her nails prepared to break skin. As Victoria continued, Joy held tightly, her grasp getting tighter. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Victoria hoped she wouldn't break skin. Adding two more fingers, Joy gasps loudly, and Victoria leans in, putting a finger to Joy's lips.

'Hush, babe…I'm almost done, hang in there sweetheart,' she says, as she proceeds to kiss her against the nape of her neck again, and at the same time, finishing her act. She hears Joy whisper softly,' Say my name, love.' And at Joy's request, she does, and Joy gasps, and Victoria removes her fingers gently. Falling into Victoria's arms, she sighs, and collapses into her arms. Victoria kisses her gently, and smiles.

'Words cannot describe tonight.'

Joy snuggles up close to her, and sighs. 'I agree…tonight was just…something words cannot describe.'


	14. Cigarettes & Open Mouthed Kisses

They lie there, smoking cigarettes. Joy noticed it was more of an after sex thing. She smiles, taking a drag from her cigarette and sighs.

'That was mind-blowingly amazing what we had tonight. Probably the best we've had, ever.' She smiles, and takes another deep inhale, then exhales, sending a stream of smoke across the room.

Victoria dabs out her cigarette. 'I have to agree. You're the perfect partner. You know my wants, my needs…pretty much everything.' Just as she says that, the cat they owned together came on the bed. The cat jumps in Victoria's lap, attempting to bat at her cigarette.

'Pumpkin…please don't play with Mommy's cigarette.' Joy laughs and dabs out her cigarette, then reaching for the orange tabby.

'You're a curious one, aren't you?' Joy smiles sweetly, petting the cat as it purrs happily. She looks at Victoria, smiling.

'Pumpkin probably doesn't like it when we smoke.'

Victoria sticks another in her mouth, and lights it. 'Babe, we only smoke occasionally,' she says taking a drag from her fresh cigarette. Joy sighs and slumps in their bed, holding the cat in her arms for a second before gently letting the cat hop off their bed.

'Are you done smoking babe, because that's like your second cigarette in less than an hour.'

Victoria glares at her throwing the pack of cigarettes at her. 'Jesus, Joy. Take one.' Joy doesn't take one; she knew that she had her limit for the day. Setting the carton on the bedside table, she throws her arms around Victoria's waist, as Victoria happily smokes her cigarette.

'I love when you talk like this. It's such a turn on.'

Victoria sighs, 'Since when did I being bitchy become your turn on?'

Joy sighs, 'I love my lady when she's being snarky. Snarky is sexy.'

Joy reaches for the pack of cigarettes. 'Oh fine then, one more couldn't hurt. I've been really trying to cut back on these.' She sticks one in her mouth and reaches her hand out for the lighter Victoria was holding.

Victoria hands it to her, smiling. 'I knew you couldn't resist.'

Lighting the cigarette, then taking an inhale, then exhale, she glares at Victoria angrily.

'Shut it, dear!'

Victoria puts an arm around her. Joy looks at her, and couldn't resist a smile. They lean in, sharing a kiss in bed. Joy takes another drag of the cigarette, and soon puts it out, dabbing it in the ashtray.

'Filthy habit, but it's so relaxing after sex.'

Victoria nods. She had to agree with Joy there, and what they had together was probably the best they had in a few months. With her schedule at Edge of Tomorrow, and Joy being swamped at the salon, they were lucky if they even got to sit and cuddle together. She missed Joy like mad; it had been months since they had had any intimate relations with each other. Joy lies on Victoria's lap, and Victoria smiles, cigarette in one hand, stroking her hair with the other.

'Babe, I missed this. When did we get so busy?'

Joy smiled, 'When did we? I missed you love.' She gets up and scoots into Victoria's lap. Leaning in, she presses a few kisses gently against her neck.

'You have not the slightest idea how much I want you again,' she giggles softly, her arms gently around Victoria's waist.

'Reyjoyla, honey…we just had sex an hour ago.'

Joy smiles at her, taking no notice of the use of her full given name, and says, 'I know, but another romp would be amazing right now.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at Joy, and leans to dab out her cigarette in the ashtray. She puts her arms around Joy, pulling her close.

'You, my lady are so fucking gorgeous,' she says, tracing against the contours of Joy's figure. The younger woman was fairly muscular, mostly from her years spent in dance. She slides her arm around Joy's waist; the other was still gently holding her head. Victoria leans in, kissing her. She starts then pauses, looking into Joy's eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous, sparkling brown eyes that sparkled every time Victoria was near.

'I love you, baby girl.'

Joy reaches to touch her cheek.

'I love you too, Tori. I love you with all my heart.'

Gently Victoria pushes Joy to the pillow, and she arches her back, straddling over Joy. First she leans in to kiss her lips, then brushing against her soft cheek and her neck gently. Joy shivers, and pulls Victoria closer to her.

Victoria leans up to look at her, a smile forms across her lips. She leans against the nape of Joy's neck, pushes back her hair, and continues her loving act by pressing a few more soft kisses.

She then pauses again, and whispers, 'I'm ready when you're ready.'


	15. Sex, Love and Acceptance

Joy nods her approval, and Victoria then proceeds to begin kissing her against her chest and trails down towards her abdomen. Victoria runs her lips across Joy's sweat soaked body, satisfying her primal urges to satisfy Joy's wants and needs. She looks up at Joy, a smile forming across her lips. Victoria straddles her, gently pinning Joy to the bed. Her hands clasped around her wrists, she leans in to kiss her against her lips, and again brushes her lips against her breasts.

Joy moans softly at the feeling of Victoria's lips against her cleavage and her hands against the sides of her body. Victoria gently caresses her sides and when she reaches Joy's thigh she caresses it and when she reaches her inner thigh, she watches as Joy whimpers at the slightest touch. Victoria kisses her against the nape of her neck and then leans up to blow in her ear. Joy smiles and nuzzles her gently against her chest. Victoria purrs softly as if she was a cat.

"Oh my...words cannot describe my feelings right now."

She strokes Joy's hair, pressing soft kisses against her forehead and holding her in her arms. That feeling she had made her smile and hold Joy tightly in her bare arms. Tightly as she presses a few kisses against Joy's neck listening as she moans softly. Victoria bites her lip, easing all her tension.

'I'm so hot for you right now, babe.' Victoria purrs, stroking Joy's hair pressing soft kisses against her freshly curled ringlets. The younger woman smiled at the thought. She was turned on by Victoria's word choice.

'Oh you vixen you!' she says, tugging at Victoria's panties. She coyly slipping a hand inside, feeling her friend's wetness. Victoria lets out a loud moan and Joy smiles seductively as she plays with Victoria's lady parts, teasing them gently with her fingers as Victoria gasps at the feeling of Joy's fingers against them.

'Oh my god...' she says gasping. She was turned on, so much so that she grasps Joy tighter, and Joy pulls away as Victoria whimpers.

'Babe when are you going to stop teasing me?' Victoria says, in between gasps as she was trying so hard to catch her breath.

Joy giggles, pressing her lips against Victoria's.

'I'll stop teasing...' she stops a second and continues to kiss Victoria. Pausing she looks at Victoria and throws her arms around her. Gently they kiss each other and make out passionately, sitting cross-legged.

Pausing, Victoria mumbles,' I'm ready Joy. I'm ready to be with you entirely. I love you Reyjoyla Scroggs; please make me the happiest woman ever. Would you?'

Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow. 'What are you trying to get at, love?'

Victoria looks at her, a smile on her face. 'Babe, you're a special woman in my life and I love you so much it hurts to hide this from Melanie. I want us to finally tell her the truth, the real and honest truth.'

Joy looks at her a moment, smiling at the choice of words. She knew it was time, time to tell Melanie about her, her and Victoria. They were getting pretty serious, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She wanted to be able to hold hands with Victoria openly. Kiss her and be open about their relationship. Well, to a point anyway. Her mother didn't need to know about them. But Melanie did. She was their best friend.

'If you think we're ready, then we should. It's getting harder to hide.'

She sighs and buries her head in Victoria's chest. Victoria sighs, pressing Joy against her tighter. She wouldn't let go. Joy smiles and sits in her lap, feeling the love as Victoria cuddles with her.

'It is hard to believe not too long ago, I didn't know if I could...words couldn't explain whether or not I could love you or imagine me and you together in... In a relationship. But now I see... We can make it happen, you and I babe.'

Joy smiles at that thought. The last four years of them living together and in a relationship changed her. She had never known what a real relationship was like, what it was all about. And now, she was trying it, with a woman who loved her for herself and wanted to be with her every waking moment. It took some time for Joy to get used to the idea, but soon enough, she was calling Victoria pet names, and loving the smile she brought to Victoria. Victoria made her smile, made her laugh, but never made her cry. Victoria always knew the right things to say, the right things to do, and was there when she had a bad day, with a kettle of tea waiting for her and a shoulder to cry on. Or she'd come home from a stressful day, and Victoria would be right there waiting to hear about it as they cuddled on the couch. Joy never knew love like this, which was until Victoria Chase came into her life, and she fell head over heels for her.

Victoria made her realize a part of herself that she had hidden for so long. Since she had left England, she didn't think she'd ever be loved or find love. She knew that she was looking in all the wrong places. Thinking back to the night when she first met Victoria, she knew the moment Victoria had said that she would love to be her friend, that her heart skipped a beat. At that moment in time, Joy recalled she had fallen in love. Little did she know that they would end up together and in love. Smiling, she snuggles close in Victoria's arms and Victoria smiles, pressing her close to her chest. Stroking her hair, she whispers, 'I know it will be hard to tell Melanie, but I'll be right there with you, telling our story together. If it will make you comfortable, I'll hold your hand.'

Joy smiles, 'It would, definitely. I'm ready to tell her Tori, ready to tell her…about us.'


	16. Truth

Joy was nervous, she couldn't get herself to stop fidgeting as she was standing there waiting for Victoria to be finished with the bathroom. God, sometimes that woman took eons just to slather on some makeup, she thinks to herself, her hands shaking from nerves. They were to tell Melanie today, the two of them. Victoria was making herself beautiful, and hoarding their shared bathroom. Joy, who was ever so nervous, pounds on the door.

'Victoria Chase, how long does it take you to get what you need done? I need the bathroom.' Finally, after minutes of twiddling her thumbs, Victoria pops out, and finds Joy there.

'Bathroom was unlocked, you could have asked sooner,' she says, and then she sees Joy looking nervous.

'Babe, what's wrong, you look scared, is something troubling you?'

Joy sighs, slumping against the wall. 'I don't know, babe. I'm scared to tell Melanie…about us. Even though you're with me…I'm scared. Please tell me it's going to be alright?'

Victoria rushes over to put her arms around Joy. 'Sweetheart, it's okay, I'm scared too. But I'm here with you, and we'll be fine, trust me. Just trust me.'

Joy smiles sweetly at Victoria, and gets up, with the help of Victoria.

'Come on, dear…let's fix those eyebrows of yours.'

As Joy shapes Victoria's eyebrows, she smiles. They were perfect for each other. They were in love, and Melanie needed to know. For four whole beautiful years, they were in love. And now it was time to tell Melanie the truth. Only time would tell if she accepted it. She could only hope Melanie would handle it well.

_They sit there on Melanie's couch, as they watch Melanie chase quickly after her young son, Will. He wasn't more than two years old, and loved hiding his mother's and father's things or playing with things that Melanie had to scold him for. Baby Jenna sat in her swing nearby, bouncing happily as her eyes watched her Auntie Joy and Auntie Victoria, the names Melanie referred to her two closest pals to, as they were like her sisters. Melanie finishes scolding Will, and sends him off to play as she rejoins her two friends who appeared quite nervous._

'_So what is it that you wanted to tell me?' Melanie asks them, and Joy smiles._

'_Mel, can we go in the other room so Will and Jenna don't pick up on stuff, they may be little but Will's talking now some and I feel he's just too young to comprehend this.'_

_Melanie nods and they all go into the other room, Anders' office, which was a good place to go when things were needed to be said, but not in front of the children. Anders had work today, so she had the office to use to talk to her friends._

'_Alright guys, what's on your mind? You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend.'_

_Victoria takes the reins from Joy, knowing Joy was too nervous to say anything, but as a comfort, she grasps her hand._

'_This isn't easy for me to say, but, Joy and I have been…oh, how to say this, in a relationship beyond friendship for the past four years. We wanted you to know because we felt ready to tell you about us.'_

_Melanie sat for a moment, in thought. And a few moments later, she spoke, a smile on her face._

'_Guys, I had it all figured out a while ago. I always knew about you two, and that won't change anything between us. I saw the way Victoria looked at Joy at my reception and knew that Victoria had to be in love, it was the same look she had when she was dating Anders when we were in college. I knew at that moment that Victoria was in love and in love with her best friend. I haven't seen Joy this happy, and Victoria, I hope you continue to make her the happiest woman ever. Show Joy what love really, truly is about.'_

_Victoria smiled, as she pats Joy's leg. 'I have been doing just that,' she says, as she looks over at Joy, who nods and smiles, grasping Victoria's hand which was still on her knee. Victoria squeezes it gently, and they smile at Melanie._

'_I'm glad you understand, 'said Victoria, who looked at Melanie, smiling._

Victoria and Joy head home from Melanie's, and as they walk into the apartment, they set their stuff down.

'Well, that felt great, didn't it?'

Joy nods. 'How she picks up on it, I don't really understand.'

Victoria swings around and puts her arms around Joy. 'Babe, it's all about body language, eye contact.'

Joy leans in to kiss her, and smiles, 'You do have a point there, Tori dear.'

They stand there for a moment, as if they were suspended in time, Victoria holding Joy as she rests her head against Victoria's shoulder.

'I'm glad we told her, Tori.'

Gently, Victoria presses a kiss on Joy's forehead. 'I'm glad too, sweetheart.'


	17. I Dare You To Love Me

It was their first real, first open date since they told Melanie.

In a garden of all places, which was Joy's favorite place to sit and think. She'd stand by the reflection pool, watching all the fish swim, smiling happily as she toys with a lily with her fingers.

'I found the best fish of all of them, 'she says, placing the lily in her hair, a smile on her face. She takes off her shoes, and wades in the pool of reflecting water, as she thinks about how happy she is with Victoria. No one has ever come close to making her this happy, this settled before. She found love with someone who loves and cherishes her back. Victoria was everything she was looking for in a relationship; she loved when she told her stories as they curled up next to each other in front of the fireplace, caring when she held Joy when she cried after having a bad nightmare. Victoria knew what she wanted, and was there for her in her own way when she really needed someone there. She knew the right things that cheered Joy up, a good cup of tea, some bread with her favorite jelly, and a cuddle. Joy loved that about Victoria. She'd never tell her mother, as she knew her mother would disapprove. Not of Joy's happiness, but of who she shares her happiness with. Just as she thinks of things, Victoria approaches her in the garden, and she turns her head, smiling at her girlfriend. It felt right, saying girlfriend, almost natural to Joy.

She kisses her, waiting for her reaction. Joy stands there, her hair neatly curled, and wearing a beautiful gingham dress that Victoria let her wear. She wears red high heeled pumps and her lips were done in cherry red. Victoria loved that dress, but even more so on Joy. Joy looked absolutely gorgeous in it.

Joy smiles at her, and she returns the smile back.

'You know I love you, right?'

Victoria smiles sweetly, carrying a bouquet of flowers. 'Of course I do.' She holds out the bouquet.

'Here, these are for you I got lilies because I knew you'd like them.'

Joy throws her arms around her. 'Thank you. I love them.' She presses a kiss against Victoria's cheek.

Victoria smiles, knowing she did right. Holding out her hand, she waits for Joy to take it.

'We're going places, I'm telling you. You and I. we're going to be together, forever.'

Joy smiles sweetly, 'I know.'

They walk off into the garden together, holding hands and sharing smiles.


End file.
